Lover's Give and Take
by PastaWithWhiteFlag
Summary: A few days after they got together, Italy give his lover a privilege on helping him to cook properly. What will happen after this lesson? WARNING: R18 and full of smut afterwards. UkIta (England x Italy)
1. Morning

Living in the same roof at the center capital city of London where Italy currently staying at his lover's big mansion since they confessed their feelings to each other. Inside the bedroom where couples are peacefully sleeping on the bed, hugging each other to prevent them to get cold. Few hours had passed, the golden sun rises and shines brighter than a light bulb.

The blonde Englishman slowly woke up on the bed, due to the morning sun. Rubbed his eyes, gave a yawn and tried not to wake his beloved Italian. He smiled a little seeing the Italian and fixes the blanket over him.

The sleeping Italian moved slowly and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly.

England sat up and stretched. " Seems like he's gonna asleep for much longer.". He gave a small chuckle at his lover.

The Italian heard the chuckling, he opened his eyes slowly. The Englishman blinked and tilted his head. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?".

Italy shook his head, looking at him. "No, not really...". He turned his head to look at the rising run, asked himself. "Morning already?". He gave a slight smile.

England nodded and smiled. "It's already morning, as you expected.". He took Italy's hand and gave him a hand kiss. "Good Morning, love.".

The Italian blushed and chuckled. "Morning too, love.".

He ruffled the brunette's hair and chuckled as well. "Come on, let's get fixed.".

"S-Si~.". He nodded. "But first, I need to take a quick shower for a while.". Italy got up and grabbed a bath towel to take a shower in the bathroom. He walked in and closed the door.

"Alright.". He nodded and stood up from the bed. Started to tidying up the bed while waiting his lover.

After a few minutes of taking a shower, Italy placed his towel on his waist and opened the door to take his lover's turn. England finished tidying up the bed and leaned on the wall near the bathroom with a towel on his shoulder. He blinked when the Italian came out of the bathroom. "That was fast.".

He glanced at the Englishman. "Like I said, a quick shower." He chuckled. "Now, it's your turn~!". He lets him enter the bathroom.

England couldn't help it but smiled while shaking his head. "Sure...". He entered the bathroom and closed the door gently.

The Italian went to the dressing area to get some clothes, dressing up. England started taking a bath and he called out to Italy. "Oi, Italy! I'll make some breakfast if you want.".

Italy called back and nodded. "Oh... okay! Grazie~!".

"What would you want?". He called out again, sure that the Italian doesn't want scones for breakfast.".

He finished dressing up his clothes and secretly sneaks on the bathroom door, opening it slowly. He called back for the last time at his lover. "Any food would do~!".

England had his back turned on the door and due to the shower's sound, he didn't hear the door opened. "Anything, aye?". He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He turned around and saw Italy, gave a slight blush. "Italy... how long have you been there?".

Italy didn't listen to England's question, however, he looked at England's bare body and gave a red blush. "Ohh...".

"BLOODY HELL!". He shouted and blushed ten times more, covering himself up with a towel. "Stop staring!".

The blushing Italian shook his head then looked away. "I'm sorry...".

England was still blushing, looking away. "Would you mind stepping aside? I need to get some clothes...".

The blushing Italy nods and moved away. "S-Si... Well.. Uhh... I'll go to the kitchen and wait there. I'll see you.". He quietly walked outside the room, leaving England to have some time preparing himself.

"Y-Yeah...". England blushed and dressed himself.

Italy walked to the kitchen alone and went to the fridge to get some drink. He grabbed a pitcher of water and pours it in the glass. Drinking it and his blush didn't fade away.

After getting dressed, he went to the kitchen to see him, still wearing a slight blush.

The Italian finished drinking, placed the glass on the side and talked to himself... "H-He... looks good.". Still blushing as red as a tomato.


	2. What's cooking in the kitchen?

Heading through the kitchen, England saw his love and heard him talking to himself. He walks behind him and he was about to tap his shoulder. "Uhh... I'll pretend I didn't hear that.".

The Italian almost surprised and started to blush. He faced to him. "I... Uhh.. I didn't say anything~!".

England sweat dropped as well and hugged him on his shoulder. "So, I was saying... How about you cook? I know that the world tells about my cooking anyway.".

Almost countries, including Italy knew about his lover's bad cooking skills. He was planning to help him a little on kitchen skills to increase his knowledge about cooking. Right after having a thoughts, he blushes a little and kissed the Englishman's cheek. "If you want, I will teach you. A lover will do anything.".

He blushed a little and let go. "Alright. I'll be your student in cooking just it a secret, okay?".

Italy smiled and nodded. "Si~! Your secret has now sealed. Now, you get your apron and let's start.".

England nodded and gets his apron from the cabinets. Italy did it the same as well. "What do you want to cook?". He asked the Englishman.

"I was thinking of something easy to make... I'm practically a beginner at this anyway.". He answered back.

Italy asked again at him. "During colonization, what kind of food did you serve when America was a little.". He giggled a bit.

"Well... I hardly serve him Fish n' Chips and if there was an occasion, I think I made roast beef before.". England nodded.

The brunette nodded. "Oh... Alright... Honestly, I don't know much anything about British food.". Due to embarrassment, he laughed nervously. "Let me check the cooking book on the side.". He walked on the other side of the kitchen to get a cookbook and started scanning for recipes.

"The how about cooing something you like?". England blushed a bit. "I mean, it's easier to teach if you know every nut and cranny about this dish, right?". He tilted his head.

Italy nodded and closed the book. "Oh yeah... I didn't think about that.". Thinking about a dish to make and easy to teach for him to understand step-by-step, he finally decided. "How about we can make pizza?". He smiled.

"That sounds rather good. We can make it a try, yes?". He nodded.

"Well then.". He nodded. "Let's start preparing the ingredients.". A couple started to move their butts off to get those ingredients in making a pizza.

England talked to himself while getting some in the cabinet. "Alright, we need some eggs and flour."

Italy added on England's conversation. "And for the pizza sauce, we need a tomato sauce, cheese, basil and uhhmm...". He called his lover. "Would you like to add some meat on the pizza? I don't eat much meat.".

He looked at Italy, holding few ingredients. "Just a few slices won't hurt, right?".

Italy nodded. "S-Si~.". Both of them brought all the ingredients on the side.

In preparing for the pizza dough, England put the flour and eggs with the ingredients in the bowl. "I'll just watch you.".

Instead of thinking of getting rely on him, Italy gave his love the paper of procedures on how to add and mix, just in case if he didn't know what will he do next. "Say, Arthur, Here's the procedures on how to mix all the ingredients in making a pizza dough, while I'll do the sauce." He smiled. "If you need any questions, don't afraid to ask me for help.". He nodded. "After you finish mixing it, I'll be the one to make a shape for the dough.".

He nodded and took the paper from him. "Alright.". He read through the paper and rolls his sleeve. After putting the paper down, he begins following the instructions in making the dough.

Beside him, the Italian put the tomato sauce in the mixing bowl, followed by secret herbs and spices to make a rich aroma of the sauce.

England glanced at the brunette. "Should I add yeast? I heard it taste good with some.". Looking over to him while combining some of the flour, baking powder and salt in a medium mixing bowl.

The Italian nodded. "Si~! But use only one tablespoon of yeast to the dough. Don't add to much, okay?". He glanced back at him and smiled.

"A tablespoon of yeast, alright.". He carefully put it in the bowl along with the mixture and continue mixing them up for a few minutes until the dough becomes a ball. "Uhmm... was it suppose to look like this?". He look at the instructions again.

Going back to Italy, after finished mixing the sauce, he looked at England's work to check the result. "It looks perfect~!". He nodded and smiled. "I didn't know you have a good hands on molding this... Now, let me do the trick.". He grabbed a rolling pin to make a shape for the dough.

England blushed a little. "Well, it goes with me and baking some scones so I'm used to it.". He grinned and stepped aside watching him work on the dough.

Before Italy started reshaping, he gave a favor at his lover. "England, while waiting for me, could you grate some cheese beside me?". He blushed. "Also, could you remove the basil from the roots after grating?". He added, giggling.

"Alright, love.". He went to grate the cheese beside him into the small bowl. He was in deep concentration of what he was doing since he doesn't want to mess up.

While reshaping the pizza dough, he asked a question to his love. "Hey England. Could you tell me why some countries are teasing you about your cooking skills?". He chuckled a little.

The blonde snapped back to reality. "Hmm... Oh, about that. I think it's because I sometimes add some more ingredients that shouldn't be added..". He chuckled. "I add some personal touches but it usually backfires...".

"Do you like experimenting food?". He smiled. "Sounds cool, you should add some ingredients properly and it must be comes from your heart.". He nodded.

"I do but it's no good when people don't want to eat it.." He mumbled and finished with the cheese, proceeded on the basil. "Ah, I'll keep that mind". He kissed his cheek, blushed and continued doing the roots. "Don't get me wrong..there was just some flour on your cheek..".

Once he kissed the brunette's cheek, he blushed. "There was... or wasn't?". He looked at him.

He looked back to him. "There wasn't really...". He smiled, blushing. "I just wanted to kiss you for helping me out.".

"O-Oh..." He was blushing so red and looked away. "Very well...". He finishes shaping the dough after a few moments. "And it's done..".

**Chapter 3 coming soon... :3**

**-PastaWithWhiteFlag **


End file.
